La fin d'une malédiction, le début d'une autre
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: [OS] Tohru veut avoir des réponses et va voir la personne la plus concerné pour lui répondre. je suis nulle pour les résumés lisez plutot et préparer les mouchoirs.


**La fin d'une malédiction, le début d'une autre.**

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **mouchoir land …. Non je plaisante c'est Fruit Basket

**Genre : **sortez les mouchoirs c'est très triste. Romance et Angst

**Disclaimers : **les perso ne sont pas à moi et encore heureux, parce que si c'est comme ça que fini FB bah moi je me pends. Je ne suis pas une anti-Tohru je vous préviens.

**Couple** : euh lisez vous verrez mais le plus important c'est le Kyo/Tohru

**Note : **c'est ma première fics Fruit Basket et sûrement ma dernière, je l'ai écrite après avoir lu le volume 17 et il me faisait trop réfléchir et donc voilà le résultat.

**La fin d'une malédiction, le début d'une autre.**

Après avoir retourner la situation dans tous les sens, et avoir pleuré plus d'une fois tout ce qu'elle pouvait sans inquiéter ses amies et ceux chez qui elle vivait. Elle finit par prendre la décision la plus juste, allez voir la personne concernée par tout ce qu'elle avait appris de l'ancien maudit. Elle prévint les habitants de la maisonnée qu'elle allait voir une amie toute l'après-midi. Une fois arrivée en ville, Tohru se rendit dans un magasin de vêtement et pris quelques vêtements féminins un peu plus grand que sa taille à elle. Après ces maigres achats, elle se rendit à la demeure des Soma. Une fois rendue là bas, elle prit le passage que Momiji et Momo lui avait montré les fois où elle était venue à la grande demeure. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle réussit à se glisser sans s'être fait voir jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle cherchait. Elle vérifia que personne n'était avec la jeune fille avant de rentrée dans la pièce. Une fois sa vérification faite, elle entra discrètement dans la chambre. La propriétaire des lieux n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette intrusion.

« Je ne voulais voir personne, il me semble avoir été clair là-dessus non ?

La résidente des lieux semblait être de mauvaise humeur mais Tohru resta dans la pièce, sachant de toute façon comment elle serait reçue.

« Excusez-moi Akito-sama si je vous dérange, mais il fallait que je vous voie.

Tohru gardait son calme, alors que Akito se retourna devant l'étrangère à leur famille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Je n'ai pas demandé à te voir, il me semble.

« Non, mais il fallait que je vous voie. Depuis que j'ai vue Kuréno et qu'il m'a dit pour la malédiction …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car la chef de la famille Soma l'avait prise par le cou pour la faire taire et sa colère semblait être encore plus importante qu'avant.

« Tu as vu Kuréno ! Espèce de traîné, je t'interdis de le voir, comme tous les membres de cette famille, j'aurai du depuis longtemps demander à Hatori de t'ôter ta mémoire. Tu n'es qu'un insecte, tu ne pourras jamais les sortir de cette malédiction. Je te l'ai déjà dis, ils reviendront tous vers moi, et nous serrons tous heureux.

« Vous les emprisonnés, il n'y a donc que votre bonheur qui compte ?

« Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de nous. Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

« Je suis venue pour vous aider Akito-sama. Je veux vous montrer que vous avez tort de vouloir les condamnés à un enfermement. Ils sont très heureux de vivre comme ils le veulent. Mais quand ils pensent à vous, ils deviennent tristes. Et pour leur futur et pour vous Akito-sama. Ils voudraient vous voir heureuse.

« Ahahahahah. Tu me fais rire. Tu crois que je ne suis pas heureux. C'est vraiment très drôle.

« Non vous n'êtes pas heureuse, sinon vous ne feriez pas tout pour détruire le bonheur des autres. Vous avez empêché Hatori de se marier à la femme qu'il aime, vous avez frappé durement Kisa quand vous Hiro vous a demandé sa main, et vous avez aussi envoyé Rin à l'hôpital quand vous avez appris pour elle et Hatsuharu. Vous ne pouvez pas être heureuse, alors vous faites en sorte que les « douze » ne le soient pas non plus. Vous êtes libres de vos choix Akito-sama, mais vous ne faites qu'enchaîner tout le monde à vous en vous comportant ainsi. Ne laissez pas votre mère réussir à vous détruire comme elle le fait.

« Arête tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ma mère alors tait toi. Tais-toi !

Akito s'était mise à hurler contre la pauvre Tohru et resserrait sa prise sur le cou de la pauvre jeune fille, au bout d'un moment elle l'a lâcha et se mis à tout briser en envoyant les objets sur Tohru pour la blesser encore plus. Pendant ce temps, Tohru restait calme et ne bougeait pas. Elle attendait sagement qu'Akito se calme et n'ait plus rien à détruire pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, tel une mère le ferait avec son enfant qui vient de passer sa colère sur ce qui lui venait sous la main. Au début la chef des Soma se débattit pour finir par s'écrouler en pleure dans les bras de cette étrangère, de cette fille qui faisait tout pour lui emmené loin d'elle ses chers maudits. Elle pleura tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu pleurer, elle pleura contre cette personne qui devrait lui en vouloir comme le devrait Kuréno. Elle pleura ce qui lui avait toujours manqué, la chaleur et la douceur d'une mère. Au bout d'un certain temps, Akito se calma enfin, mais on pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient rouges par le fait d'avoir pleuré. Tohru lui sécha doucement les dernières larmes qui étaient aux bords des yeux de la pauvre jeune fille. Puis elle se leva pour aller cherché le sac qu'elle avait pris.

« Tenez Akito, j'ai pris ceci pour vous. Je me disais que peut être vous auriez besoin de prendre l'air, et je voulais vous emmener quelque part.

« Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.

« Mais sûrement pas ce genre de vêtement.

Tohru sorti de son sac une tenue plus féminine que les tenues qu'avait Akito. En effet la tenue était un simple débardeur noir et un panta-court bleu foncé. (NdSyt : désolé je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit en plus j'en porte jamais, c'est pas assez long à mon goût./ NdDuo : Normal c'est le but premier de ce genre de fringue/ NdSyt : Mais je t'emmerde Duo) Akito était subjugué par ce que Tohru lui proposait. Elle voulait aller dehors avec elle, mais sans cacher ce qu'elle était vraiment.

« Akito, vous êtes comme les « douze » vous devez cacher qui vous êtes vraiment, venez avec moi, je veux vous montrer comment est vraiment la vie dehors. Et non comme on vous l'a montrée.

Akito se montra réticente au début, puis prit les vêtements que lui présentait Tohru. Elle alla se changer hors de la vue de la jeune puis revint dans la pièce. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas habituée à porter de genre de tenue.

« Vous êtes très jolie Akito. Maintenant, il faut sortir d'ici sans se faire voir.

La jeune chef se laissa faire, bizarrement depuis qu'elle avait connue l'étreinte maternelle de cette étrangère, cela ne l'a dérangeait pas de l'a laissé lui dictée sa conduite et faire ce qui lui plaisait. Après beaucoup de détour et de cache-cache, les 2 jeunes filles sortirent enfin de la propriété. Pendant un long moment, elles marchèrent dans la ville pour se retrouver devant un petit temple.

« Où sommes-nous ?

« Au temple où ma mère est enterrée. Dommage qu'elle n'est pas pu être avec mon père dans le même endroit, mais la famille de mon père voulait qu'il soit incinéré, et ma mère ne voulait pas partir en fumée, donc ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais je suis sur qu'ils sont heureux la où ils sont.

Tohru parlait de la mort de ses parents avec un sourire non feint et plein de joie, comme s'ils étaient toujours prêts d'elle. Akito ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si joyeuse alors qu'elle n'avait plus ses parents. Tohru l'entraîna jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère.

« Bonjour maman, regarde avec qui je suis. Je te présente Akito Soma. Elle est la chef de la famille Soma. Tu te souviens de Kyo et Yuki, et bah elle est de leur famille. C'est elle qui doit faire ne sorte que tous se portent bien. Je suis sur que tu l'aurais adoré. Comme toute la famille Soma. Je sais que je ne viens que pour tes anniversaires, mais je voulais te la présenter, avant qu'elle ne voie grand-père. Je reviendrai bientôt te voir maman, et cette fois je demanderai à Shiguré de venir aussi, et aussi à Hatori, à Ayamé, à Momiji, à Momo, à Kisa, à Rin, à Hatsuharu, à Kagura, à Ritsu, à Hiro. Bien sur Yuki et Kyo seront là aussi comme Uo et Hana, et Akito aussi si elle veut bien. Comme ça tu connaîtra toute la famille Soma. Ils sont tous très gentil. Je sais j'ai oublié de mentionné Kuréno, mais je crois que Uo n'est pas encore prête à le revoir et c'est pareil pour lui. Elle dit tout le temps qu'on se ressemble tous les 2, mais je ne trouve pas moi. Bon je vais te laisser maman. A bientôt.

Tohru posa la main sur la pierre tombale de sa mère puis reparti en compagnie de Akito. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit durant tout le monologue de l'étrangère. Mais elle réfléchissait à ces paroles. On aurait pu croire à l'entendre qu'elle faisait partie à part entière de la famille Soma. Et elle ne faisait pas de différence entre ses membres, qu'ils soient maudits ou non. Car elle avait bien sur reconnue les noms des maudits, mais Kuréno ne l'était pas, au début elle croyait qu'elle l'avait évincé à cause de cela, mais non, c'était simplement pour une amie à elle qu'elle l'avait fait. Pourquoi, Akito ne comprenait pas. Kuréno ne connaissait personne en dehors la famille Soma, mais des doutes s'encrait en elle. Depuis la première fois où Kuréno était sorti seul, il semblait plus mélancolique, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle s'était légèrement tendue au nom de son amant qu'elle n'avait presque pas vue depuis leur nuit ensemble. Elle lui en voulait un peu, mais c'était toujours la même chose avec lui, elle ne savait jamais comment le prendre. Il n'était pas comme Hatori ou Kuréno qui lui cédait tous. Il faisait toujours ce qui lui plaisait à lui en premier. Au bout d'un moment alors qu'Akito était toujours dans ses pensées, elles arrivèrent devant une maison. Tohru sonna à l'interphone pour savoir si son grand-père était là. C'est sa tante qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Tiens Tohru, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

« Je viens voir grand-père et savoir si son mal de rein c'est calmé.

« Il est dans sa chambre. Tiens, tu es accompagnée aujourd'hui.

« Oui, c'est Akito Soma, une amie à moi.

« Soma, Soma, ce n'est pas le nom des personnes chez qui tu vis.

« Si, c'est leur cousine.

Akito semblait complètement dépassé. Cette gamine, la considérait comme son amie, et la présentait comme la cousine de Yuki et Kyo, qui même si c'était vrai, jamais personne ne l'avait considéré ainsi. Tohru et Akito furent introduites dans la chambre du grand-père de Tohru, ce dernier était assis à son lit à lire un recueil de poème. Quand il vit Tohru, il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Kyoto, te voilà. Je me demandai quand j'aillai avoir ta visite.

« Bonjour grand-père, je vois que vous allez mieux.

« Oui, ce n'était qu'un simple lumbago rien de grave en somme, un peu de repos m'a suffit. Mais présente-moi ton amie, c'est rare que tu viennes accompagner. La dernière fois c'était quand ces 2 charmants jeunes hommes sont venus te chercher ici.

« Grand-père !

La pauvre Tohru était rouge rien qu'à repenser à ce jour. Mais elle avait été ravie quand Kyo et Yuki étaient venu la chercher.

« Je te présente Akito Soma, c'est la cousine de Kyo et Yuki que tu as vu, il y a plus d'un an. Elle est de passage en ville et je voulais lui faire voir certaine chose de chez nous.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me voir Kyoto, si tu avais une amie en visite.

« Ce n'est pas grave grand-père, et pi j'avais envie de vous voir.

« Katsuya ne c'était pas trompé en épousant ta mère.

Il regardait Tohru avec une attention particulière, mais paternelle en même temps. Il avait beau appeler sa petite-fille par le prénom de sa bru, il savait qui elle était. Elle était le rayon de soleil qui faisait sourire son fils, celui qui avait permis à sa bru de continuer de vivre, et à lui de ne pas avoir rejoint son fils et sa bru. Un simple sourire de sa petite-fille remplissait son cœur de personne âgée de bonheur. Il était heureux de la voir sourire, et il était sur, qu'elle devait être un rayon de soleil là où elle vivait maintenant. Il regarda aussi la jeune fille qui accompagnait sa petite-fille. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, mais qui ne le serai pas à sa place.

« Ca ne vas pas mademoiselle ?

Quand elle vit qu'il s'adressait à elle, Akito sursauta légèrement.

« Tout va bien merci monsieur.

« Kyoto, ça te dérangerai d'aller nous cherché du thé ?

« Non, grand-père.

Tohru sorti de la pièce et alla chercher du thé pour 3, elle demanda à sa tante où se trouvait ce qu'il lui fallait. Dans la chambre, Akito se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Détendez-vous mademoiselle. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet.

« On ne dirait pas. On croirait voir un petit animal qui sort de sa cage pour la première fois.

« Mais mais non.

« Me revoilà grand-père.

Tohru entra dans la pièce et posa le thé et les biscuits prêt de son grand-père, ce dernier la remercia et prit son thé. Tohru donna une tasse a Akito en espérant qu'elle appréciera le breuvage. Le thé fut pris en silence, puis Tohru pris congé de son grand-père en lui promettant de revenir vite. Une fois un peu plus loin de la maison, Akito posa enfin la question qui tournait dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu voir ta famille ?

« Je connais votre famille, mais vous, vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous ignorez d'où je viens. Alors j'ai pensé que vous montrez qui sont les derniers membres de ma famille vous montrerai que je ne cherche pas à vous nuire.

« Mais je ne veux rien savoir de toi ou de ta famille, je veux que tu quittes la maison de Shiguré, tu n'as rien à faire dans notre famille.

« Je veux vous aider à briser cette malédiction qui vous détruis tous.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ?

« A moi rien. Mais je veux voir ceux que j'aime, heureux. Je veux que Momiji puisse voir et prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, que Kyo ne redoute pas le jour de son enfermement et puisse reprendre le dojo de son père, que Yuki continue de s'épanouir comme il le fait, que Rin et Hatsuharu puissent s'aimer sans se cacher, qu'ils puissent vivre tout simplement. Si je veux briser cette malédiction c'est pour les remercier de m'avoir recueilli au moment où j'étais de nouveau seule et vivait sous une simple tente. Shiguré et Yuki m'ont accueilli sans savoir qui j'étais et m'ont offert leur famille. Et pour le bonheur qu'ils m'ont apporté, je veux les remercier en les délivrant, et en vous délivrant aussi. Akito-sama vous ne voulez pas les perdre, mais c'est en voulant les emprisonner qu'ils voudront partir. Ils sont comme des oiseaux qui sont habitués à être en cage, le jour où la porte s'ouvre, si vous les aimez, ils reviendront vers vous, mais si vous les maltraités, ils partiront sans remord et préfèreront mourir dans la nature que revenir vers leur maître. Akito-sama, laissez les vivre comme ils le désirent, et ils reviendront toujours vers vous. Vous voir ne sera plus une corvée ou un supplice pour eux, mais une joie.

Tohru repris sa route qu'elle avait arrêtée pour parler avec Akito, cette dernière la suivait à nouveau mais était pensive. Les paroles de cette fille demeuraient dans son esprit et elle les tournait dans tous les sens. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elles se trouvèrent dans un petit parc pour enfant qui semblait désert. Tohru se dirigea vers une balançoire et s'y installa. La chef des Soma la regarda. Cette gamine l'avait emmené dans un parc et elle jouait à la balançoire.

« Venez Akito-sama, c'est très amusant.

« Je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'amusant à se balancer.

« Mais si venez. C'est très agréable, on a l'impression qu'on pourrait s'envoler.

Akito s'approcha des balançoires mais ne s'y installa pas. Tohru dut l'installer elle-même sur le jeu. La chef des maudits se cramponna aux cordes avec force, n'ayant jamais pu profiter de ce genre d'activité étant enfant, cela lui faisait un peu peur. Une fois celle ci passé, on pouvait entendre la jeune fille rire. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Tohru, elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi une grande chose. Elle laissa Akito continuer de se balancer seule et la rejoignit dans les airs avec une autre balançoire. Quand elles s'immobilisèrent toutes les 2, Akito prit la parole.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

« Ma mère m'emmenait ici à tous mes anniversaires, elle disait qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre son âme d'enfant, car on grandissait trop vite selon elle. Et comme je sais que c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire.

Bizarrement la fureur d'Akito repris ses droits, elle se leva du jeu d'enfant pour faire face à Tohru.

« Alors c'est ça, je te fais pitié !

« Mais non pas du tout.

« Si, tu m'as montré tous ça pour que je voie à quel point tu peux être supérieur à moi ! Hein c'est ça espèce de traînée !

La chef de famille avait mis sa main autour de la gorge de Tohru, cette dernière ne pouvait plus respirée. Quand Akito la lâcha enfin, elle tomba à terre sur les genoux en espérant retrouver son souffle. Akito partie du parc pour enfants et traversa la rue sans faire attention. Tohru qui avait pu reprendre son souffle couru derrière la jeune fille pour la rattraper. Elle la rattrapa mais quand elle vit qu'un camion arrivait à toute vitesse sur la chef des Soma, elle couru plus vite encore et poussa Akito pour qu'elle ne soit pas écraser. On entendit un coup de frein qui fut donner trop tard, et une jeune fille hurler le nom de sa sauveuse.

µµµµµµµµµµµµ

Alors que les Soma terminaient de se préparer pour aller à la demeure familiale, le téléphone et la porte d'entrée sonnèrent simultanément. Shiguré alla répondre au téléphone, tandis que Kyo s'occupa de l'entrée pour y découvrir les 2 amies de sa petite fleur avec des paquets dans les mains.

« Tiens Poil de Carottes ! Tu nous laisses entrée, on vient voir Tohru.

« Elle n'est pas là, elle nous a dit qu'elle passait l'après-midi avec une amie. Mais si elle n'est pas avec vous, où est-elle ?

« Attend-tu veux dire que vous savez pas où est Tohru !

« Je viens de le dire espèce de yankee !

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait entendre Shiguré s'époumoné au téléphone.

« Hatori arrête un peu tes conneries, Akito ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. Ce n'est pas son genre. 'Il' a dut se faire enlever !

« …………

« Je m'en fout que sa chambre soit détruite et que ses affaires n'ai pas disparu, 'il' ne partirait pas comme ça. 'Il' aurait crié.

« ………..

« Que je me calme ? Tu m'annonce que notre chef a disparu et tu veux que je sois calme ! J'arrive tout de suite avec les garçons !

Shiguré raccrocha sans aucun état d'âme à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Revenons à l'entrée où, une partie de la conversation avait pu se faire entendre. Ce fut Hana qui coupa le silence.

« Je vois que Tohru n'est pas la seule à avoir disparu. Mais on vous dérangeait peut être, sur étiez sur le point de partir ?

« Euh oui, on devait aller à la demeure familiale pour souhaiter l'anniversaire de notre chef de famille, mais on dirait qu'il va falloir qu'on aille à sa recherche on dirait.

« Votre chef de famille est né le même jour que Tohru !

« C'est l'anniversaire de Tohru aujourd'hui ?

« Vous le saviez pas ?

« Non, Tohru ne nous l'as pas dit l'année dernière quand on la laisser.

Kyo frappa de rage contre le porte, il avait l'impression qu'il avait laissé sa petite fleur seule et abandonné, si les amies de celle ci n'étaient pas venu, il ne l'aurait jamais su. Alors que le chat était dans ses réflexions, le téléphone se remit à sonner, ce fut Shiguré qui décrocha à nouveau, mais ses nerfs étaient à vif depuis qu'il savait pour la disparition de sa bien-aimée. Mais sa mine se détendit très vite au fur et à mesure puis prit une expression de peine et de surprise.

« Akito reste calme, on arrive, essaye de te calmer, on fera vite pour venir.

Il raccrocha une fois qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à rassurer la jeune fille en panique qu'il avait à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Yuki, Kyo on part à l'hôpital d'urgence.

« Mais pourquoi ça ?

« Akito est à l'hôpital avec Tohru.

« QUOI ?

Ce fut la seule réponse des 4 adolescents présents, ils n'eurent pas le temps de dirent autre chose, que Shiguré les faisaient monter dans sa voiture et partait en direction du lieu de soin. En route, il demanda à Yuki de prévenir Hatori du lieu où se trouvait leur chef de famille mais aussi qu'il prévienne tous ceux que Tohru connaissait ainsi que la famille de cette dernière. Yuki s'exécuta et essaya même de prévenir Kakeru, mais il avait eu le droit à sa messagerie. Après une conduite sportive de la part du chien, ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau à l'hôpital. Shiguré demanda la chambre de leur protégée, ce qui fit accroître l'anxiété des autres. Une fois le renseignement prit, le chien courra pour se retrouver prêt de la chambre de leur petite fée du logis. Il fut accueilli par une jeune fille qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleure. Après le moment de surprise, il reconnut celle qu'il aimait, et la pris dans ses bras pour la rassuré. De leur côté, Yuki et Kyo était un peu dépassé par les évènements. Ils arrivèrent prêt de Shiguré, et reconnurent Akito dans les traits de la personne que tenait leur aîné. Ils les laissèrent tous les 2 pour aller retrouver les filles. Ces dernières étaient un peu étonnées de ce qu'elles voyaient. Ce fut Uo qui posa la première question.

« C'est qui ?

« C'est Akito, le chef de notre famille. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois dans cet état.

« Elle émet des ondes très chaotiques. Plus chaotique que les vôtres où de n'importe quel Soma que j'ai rencontré.

Les 2 cousins regardèrent la médium du groupe avec un air ahurie. Elle avait employé le féminin en parlant d'Akito, pourtant il était un garçon. Ce fut Kyo qui posa la question.

« Hana, Akito est un mec, pourquoi tu parles de lui au féminin ?

« Hé Poil de Carottes, je sais pas si t'as besoin de lunettes ou pas, mais il me semble que ton Akito, il porte des fringue de meuf, donc c'est une fille.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! » Les 2 cousins avaient crié en même temps.

« Je connais Akito depuis que je suis enfant, et je l'aurai remarqué si c'était une fille. Je ne devais jamais le quitter !

« Même pour les bains ?

« Euh c'était le seul moment où je devais pas être avec lui.

« Alors tu vois Prince, votre chef de famille peut très bien être une fille. En tout cas, elle a l'air très proche de l'écrivain.

« Ce clébard a toujours été très proche d'Akito, c'est l'un de ses favoris.

« On dirait plutôt un jeune amoureux qui console sa dulcinée.

« Yuki, Kyo, nous voilà !

Tous les maudits venaient d'arriver et c'était Momiji qui avait crié. Il se tenait à une distance de sécurité vis à vis de sa sœur qui avait entendu ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille qui connaissait Momiji, et avait tenu à tout prix à venir. Rin se tenait au coté de Hatsuharu, Hiro protégeait sa Kisa de toutes personnes qui pourraient l'approcher de trop prêt, et Kagura se retenu de sauter sur Kyo mais elle lui demandait quand s'il avait des nouvelles de Tohru. Kuréno, Hatori et Ayamé regardaient plutôt le couple que formait Shiguré et leur chef de famille. Le seul qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à tout ça était Ritsu. Quand tout le monde compris que les 2 cousins ne savaient rien de la situation, la plupart se tournèrent vers Shiguré pour lui demandé s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Mais ceux qui n'était pas au courant du secret de leur chef de famille furent surpris de voir le chien enlacer une jeune fille sans se transformer. Ce fut Momiji qui posa la question que beaucoup se posait.

« C'est qui la jeune fille dans les bras de Shiguré ?

« Tu vois Poil de Carotte, on te l'avait dit que ton chef de famille était une fille !

« AKITO !

La plupart furent surpris de cette révélation. Ce n'était pas possible leur tyrannique chef de famille était une jeune femme, elle avait trop de force physique pour être une fille. Beaucoup se rappelaient les coups qu'ils avaient reçus de sa part, et ce n'était pas une frêle jeune femme qui les avait frappés, c'était inconcevable. Mais la réalité était bien là, Akito pleurait dans les bras de Shiguré, et il portait des vêtements féminins.

Au bout d'un moment, Shiguré réussi à calmer leur chef de famille et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passer depuis sa disparition. Tout le monde s'était rapproché pour écouter l'histoire de la jeune femme. Akito expliqua comment Tohru était venu la voir, lui avait parlé de Kuréno et de tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle raconta aussi son comportement vis-à-vis de cette étrangère et comment elle l'avait rassuré et consolé. Elle raconta aussi l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec la jeune fille, des endroits où elle avait été allée, et elle finit par l'accident. Akito parlait de tout ça sans se préoccupé du fait qu'il y avait des personnes qui ne savaient rien à propos de la malédiction. Le premier à réagir fut Kyo qui empoigna sa chef de famille par le col et la cloua contre le mur.

« C'est ta faute si Tohru est ici. Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quelques chose, je te tuerai ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de toucher à Tohru ! Tu me dégoûtes Akito !

La jeune fille qui n'avait jamais été brutalisé de sa vie, se remit à pleurer en implorant le pardon du chat. Elle ne voulait pas ce qui était arrivée. Elle était désolée au plus haut point. Tout ce qu'elle avait put dire sur l'état de la jeune fille c'est qu'elle était dans le coma avec de nombreuses blessures et que les médecins ne savaient si elle allait se réveiller. Cette dernière affligea tout le monde et surtout Kyo et Yuki. Kyo lâcha la pauvre loque qu'il tenait avant et se rendit dans la chambre de sa petite fleur pour aller la veillé. Shiguré avait repris sa place près d'Akito, Hatori était parti voir un médecin pour en savoir plus, Yuki alla lui du coté de la machine à café pour prendre quelques chose. Le reste de la famille ainsi que Uo et Hana restait dans le couloir laissant Kyo seul avec leur amie commune à tous. Yuki regarda son portable et vis qu'il avait un message, il était de la part du grand-père de Tohru, ce dernier ne pouvait pas se déplacer et demandait au jeune homme de bien vouloir lui faire parvenir des nouvelles de sa petite fille. Le rat trouva un endroit où il pouvait téléphoner tranquillement et informa le grand-père de l'état de Tohru. Ce dernier semblait être dans le même état que tous ceux qui connaissait la jeune fille. Il s'excusa auprès de Yuki de ne pouvoir être présent, puis raccrocha en lui faisant promettre de lui dire quand Tohru se réveillerait. Puis Yuki reparti à la machine pour se prendre un thé, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kakeru devant cette dernière. Ce fut Kakeru qui le salua en premier.

« Tiens Yuki qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

« Tohru c'est faite renversée par un camion en sauvant la vie du chef de notre famille. Elle est dans le coma tout de suite et les médecins ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller ou pas.

La voix du rat semblait éteinte comme s'il avait peur de perdre une personne de sa famille. Son ami le vit, en plus sachant l'importance de la jeune fille à ses yeux, il comprit à quel ce dernier devait être assombrit. Il demanda le numéro de la chambre de la jeune fille, Yuki lui donna sans lui demandé pourquoi, puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Et toi pourquoi tu es ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Machi ?

« Non, mais toute la famille est réunie pour venir voir notre arrière-grand-père, c'était l'anniversaire de sa femme aujourd'hui, elle est décédée maintenant, mais on doit venir le voir tous les ans.

« Il y a beaucoup d'anniversaire aujourd'hui on dirait, Akito, Tohru, ton arrière-grand-mère défunte. 3 femmes, la vie est drôle parfois.

Kakeru laissa son ami sur cette phrase, il avait 2 personnes à aller chercher, voir peut être 3, peut être que voir Machi redonnerai un peu espoir à son ami, enfin il l'espérait. Yuki reparti vers la chambre de Tohru en ayant rien prit, arrivé devant celle-ci, il vit tout le monde avec des larmes dans les yeux, certains les laissaient couler, d'autre les réprimait. Tohru avait une part importante dans la vie de chacun des maudits, elle était soit une sœur pour certain, pour d'autre elle était l'image d'une mère, pour d'autre encore elle représentait l'espoir d'une vie meilleur et enfin pour Kyo, elle était sa vie. Le rat savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Tohru, le chat ne s'en remettrait jamais, elle la seule à l'avoir comprise et prise tel qu'il était, non pas comme le chat maudit par la malédiction, mais en tant qu'être humain. Elle les considérait tous comme tel, peux lui importait qu'ils soient maudits ou pas, elle voulait leur bonheur. Et eux que lui avaient-ils apporté ? Ce fut Akito qui répondit à cette question. Yuki qui pensait avoir pensé dans sa tête se rendit compte que sa dernière phrase avait été dite à haute voix.

« On lui a apporté une famille. Vous étiez sa famille pour elle. Et moi je vous l'ai arraché.

Akito pleura à nouveau dans les bras de Shiguré, bizarrement de voir leur chef de famille pleurer, les affligeaient un peu. Mais dans un sens c'était sa faute si leur lueur d'espoir était dans ce lit. Kakeru arriva à ce moment là avec un couple assez âgé mais moins que le grand-père de Tohru.

« Excusé moi de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous présenter les grands-parents de Tohru.

« Comment ça ses grands-parents ? Tohru n'a pas d'autres grands-parents que son grand-père paternel. Et pis Kakeru comment peux-tu le savoir?

« En réalité je suis un cousin éloigné de Tohru, et les personnes qui sont là, sont les parents de la mère de Tohru.

Cette révélation choqua un peu tout le monde, même Yuki qui semblait le mieux connaître Tohru après Kyo, ne se rappelait pas que la jeune fille ait un jour parler d'eux.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez, si on pouvait voir notre petite fille. Nous ne savions même pas que Kyoto avait une fille et d'ailleurs où est Kyoto ?

« Kyoto est morte depuis pratiquement 2 ans maintenant. Comment ce fait il que vous ne le saviez pas c'était votre fille !

L'emportement de Uo surpris tout le monde et Kuréno le premier qui regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux brillant. Mais les plus surpris furent les grands-parents de Tohru, le regard de la femme semblait rempli de culpabilité, alors que celui de l'homme était resté calme et froid.

« Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles depuis qu'elle était partie de la maison avec ce professeur de pacotille.

« JE VOUS INTERDIS D'INSULTER KATSUYA !

La voix de Kyo fit frémir de peur tout le monde, même Akito prit et se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Shiguré. Les yeux de Kyo étaient fendus comme ceux d'un chat en colère. Il s'était rapproché de la porte quand il avait entendu la voix de Uo s'élevée plus forte que d'habitude. Et là, il avait devant ceux qui étaient coupable de la vie misérable de la mère de sa bien-aimée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'enlever son bracelet pour être dans sa troisième forme et blesser ces personnes qui n'avaient pas hésiter à rejeter leur fille unique tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

« VOUS CROYEZ QUE VENIR VOIR TOHRU SUR SON LIT, VOUS PERMETTRAIT DE VOUS FAIRE PARDONNER DE VOTRE FILLE ! MAIS JE VOUS LAISSERAIS JAMAIS APPROCHER MA TOHRU ! VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA QUAND KATSUYA EST MORT ET QUE TOHRU C'EST RETROUVEE SEULE AVEC KYOTO ET QU'ELLE NE S'OCCUPAIT PLUS DE SA FILLE, TELLEMENT ELLE ETAIT CONSUMMEE PAR LE CHARGRIN. C'EST LE PERE DE KATSUYA QUI LUI A PERMIT DE LA GARDER. TOHRU FAIT AUTANT PARTIE DE VOTRE FAMILLE QUE KYOTO, C'EST A DIRE, PAS DU TOUT ! ALORS DISPARAISSER MAINTENANT !

Le chat retourna dans la chambre de Tohru et ferma la porte derrière lui. Uo et Hana étaient étonnées du savoir du rouquin sur leur protectrice. Même elles n'en savaient pas autant. Des questions se posaient dans leurs têtes, c'est Hana qui entra dans la chambre de leur amie pour aller parler à Kyo. Les grands-parents de Tohru se regardèrent puis partir, mais demandèrent à Kakeru de se renseigner quand même de l'état de la jeune fille pour eux, ce qu'accepta le jeune homme sans problème. Yuki comprenait enfin pourquoi son ami s'intéressait autant à Tohru.

Dans la chambre de Tohru, Kyo se tenait prêt de la jeune fille qu'il aimait et lui la main où des fils ne lui sortaient pas du bras. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi.

« Kyo, comment sais-tu tant de chose sur le passé de la mère de Tohru ?

« J'ai rencontré Kyoto, je n'avais que 5 ans. J'errais en ville et je lui suis tombé dessus. Elle m'a proposé de me promener avec elle. A l'époque je me fichais un peu des autres et pis elle pouvait pas être pire que ceux de ma famille. En marchant, elle me parlait de sa fille, de sa vie. Un jour, elle m'a parlé de sa rencontre avec Katsuya et comment la vie était avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. Après ce jour là, je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'étais parti avec mon maître dans les montagnes. Quand j'ai connu Tohru, je n'ai jamais fait le lien entre elle et Kyoto. Mais il y a peu, j'ai rêvé de mes rencontres avec Kyoto et surtout de son récit sur ce qu'elle m'avait raconté sur son mari et sa fille, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Hana dis moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, dis moi qu'elle ne vas pas mourir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyo avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et les montraient à une personne autre que Tohru. La médium fut surprise de cet élément de la part du rouquin asocial, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il aimait son amie, et qu'il serait brisé s'il la perdait, mais malheureusement les ondes de Tohru devenait de plus en plus faible, et pour elle, Tohru ne passerait sûrement pas la nuit. Elle ne savait si elle devait le dire au garçon devant elle ou se taire, elle préféra la seconde solution, et sortie de la chambre avec un regard triste envers le rouquin. Quand elle retourna dans le couloir, elle vit que l'ami du prince était resté avec eux et semblait tout autant affligé que la famille Soma, et elle sentait qu'il était sincère. Des heures passèrent sans que personnes ne disent un mot, Machi était venu rejoindre la troupe pour voir ce que faisait son demi-frère et le prévenir que tout le monde partait, mais il préférait rester et la jeune fille fit de même, ne voulant pas laisser cette cousine dans le besoin. Même si elle ne connaissait pas bien Tohru, elle savait que la jeune fille avait toujours été la pour la famille Soma.

Ce ne fut qu'aux environ de 3heures du matin, que tout le monde vit le chat sortir de la chambre complètement anéanti et que des médecins couraient dans la chambre de Tohru. Tous pensaient au pire et beaucoup se tournèrent vers Hana pour avoir confirmation. Cette dernière ne pouvait supporter le regard que tous lui lançaient, elle baissa la tête et des larmes tombèrent à terre. Ce fut la confirmation que tous attendaient. Leur amie venait de succomber à ses blessures. Quand les médecins sortirent de la chambre, ils s'attendaient à voir tout ce monde leur demander des nouvelles, mais voyant leur peine, ils se demandèrent un peu ce qui se passaient. Kyo fut le seul à se risquer à aller les voir.

« Dites-moi qu'elle est vivante. Docteur, elle n'est pas morte ?

Malheureusement les médecins ne purent que confirmer ce que Hana avait ressenti. Tohru était morte en sauvant la chef du clan Soma. La seule chose qui réconforta tout le monde c'était qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, elle était morte durant son coma, comme si elle s'était endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller. Mais une seule personne n'acceptait pas cela, c'était Kyo, il tomba à terre et un cri animal sorti de sa gorge, son désespoir faisait mal à tout le monde. Beaucoup se rendirent compte que le chat aimait l'espoir de la famille Soma, qu'elle était sa vie, et que sa mort l'anéantissait. Beaucoup aurait voulu prendre le chat pour le réconforter, mais personne n'osait, la seule personne qui fit un geste fut Hana qui le prit dans ses bras, pour le calmer. Beaucoup d'attendait à ce qu'il se transforme en chat, mais non, rien ne se passa. Momiji prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et la même chose se produisit, il ne se transformait pas. La malédiction était brisée, ils ne seraient jamais contraints de suivre leur chef de famille, ils étaient tous libres. Mais la liberté avait un goût amer, Tohru était morte, elle qui avait tant souhaité qu'ils soient libres, elle ne pouvait pas les voir affranchi de la malédiction.

Kyo continuait de pleurer dans les bras de la médium et finit par s'y endormir. Il fut amené dans la chambre de Tohru et on le coucha dans l'autre lit de la chambre. Kyo fut l'un des rares à dormir cette nuit là, tout le monde resta éveillé sauf les plus jeunes comme Hiro, Kisa et Momo. La journée avait paru longue pour eux, et ils s'étaient endormis de la même façon que l'ancien chat, en pleure. Les 4 plus vieux se demandaient pourquoi la malédiction était levée. Seul eux savaient que seul la mort de leur chef leur donnerait, mais Akito était toujours en vie, alors que… Leur réflexion s'arrêta là quand ils comprirent pourquoi, la vie d'Akito aurait dut s'arrêter mais à la place se fut celle de Tohru, une vie pour une vie. Akito allait sûrement vivre longtemps grâce à Tohru mais celle ci avait prit sa place dans la malédiction en la sauvant. Tohru était morte le jour de ses 17 ans.

Le lendemain, quand Kyo fut réveillé, il demanda à voir Akito en privé, cette dernière pensait que l'ancien chat allait la tué, mais ce fut le contraire, il demanda son enfermement sur-le-champ. La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu si sa petite fleur n'existait plus. Akito accepta la requête. Kyo parti de l'hôpital seul sans prévenir personne de ce qu'il allait faire. Une fois arrivé à la demeure familiale, il se rendit directement vers le lieu de sa nouvelle demeure à vie. Il ne voulait plus voir personne, sa vie s'était arrêté en même temps que celle de sa bien-aimée. Tout le monde savait que le chagrin l'affligeait plus que tout. Ce n'est qu'une fois le chat enfermé dans sa nouvelle demeure, qu'Akito annonça à tous la décision du chat. Yuki et Kagura s'injurièrent contre cette décision, mais durent se calmer quand Akito leur dit que c'était la décision de Kyo. Personne ne comprenait le comportement de Kyo. Pourquoi vouloir être enfermé alors qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas l'être ? La seule personne qui avait compris le rouquin était l'ancien rat. S'il avait éprouvé le même sentiment que Kyo pour Tohru, lui aussi aurait voulu être enfermé. Tohru était pour eux leur soleil, et pour Kyo sa liberté, sa joie de vivre, son univers. Mais la jeune fille morte, il ne lui restait plus rien pour se battre, pour vivre. Au moins enfermé, il ne verrait plus les endroits cher à sa petite fleur. Il ne lui resterait que les souvenirs impérissables qu'elle lui avait laissés. Elle resterait intacte dans son cœur et sa mémoire.

Yuki se fit la promesse d'aller voir son cousin, pour le soutenir, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa douleur. Le jour de l'enterrement de Tohru, tous étaient présents pour lui faire un dernier adieu. Tous non. Kyo n'était pas là, il ne parlait plus à personne. Même Yuki n'avait pas réussi à lui tiré un mot, quand il avait annoncé à l'ancien chat, la date de l'enterrement, ce dernier n'avait rien dit, seul ses larmes parlaient pour lui. L'ancien rat ne put rien dire de plus. Il repartit ce jour avec une pointe au cœur, son ancien adversaire n'existait plus, il ne restait qu'un garçon détruit. Là où Akito n'avait jamais réussi, Tohru était parvenu, sans le vouloir, elle avait détruit le rouquin. Mais ce qui avait dut le détruire, était le faite qu'il n'avait pas pu puis lui dire ses sentiments. Yuki était persuadé que si Tohru était morte en connaissant l'amour que lui portait Kyo, ce dernier ne serait pas si renfermé.

Après ce jour, plus rien ne fut pareil. Akito accorda la liberté à tous, mais aussi annonça sa propre liberté à elle. Elle en serait toujours reconnaissante à Tohru, elle était devenue à ses yeux une vraie Soma. Elle avait même demandé à ce que sur sa tombe soit gravée cette phrase « A Tohru Honda Soma, celle qui donna l'espoir et la liberté à toute une famille et à ses amies. Celle qui restera à jamais la chef des Soma. » Beaucoup de personne s'était demandé le pourquoi de cette inscription, mais aucune explication ne fut donnée. Le grand-père de Tohru avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit enterrée prêt de sa mère. Personne n'émit d'objection à cette demande. Petit à petit, la vie repris son cours, mais avec des différences. Momiji avait enfin mis l'uniforme des garçons, Hatsuharu sortait avec Rin qui avait repris ses études normalement, Hiro semblait être un grand frère modèle et était moins fier, Kisa se faisait un peu plus d'amie, Kagura sortait avec un garçon de l'école prêt de la sienne, Ayamé faisait enfin la cour à Miné, Hatori semblait moins sur la défensive avec Mayuko et envisageait peut être une relation plus poussé, Kuréno rendit visite à Uo plus souvent. Shiguré avait enfin avoué au grand jour son amour pour Akito, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Et Yuki s'était rapproché énormément de Machi.

Les années passèrent, mais personnes chez les anciens maudits n'avaient oublié Tohru, et Kyo encore moins. Un jour Yuki viens le voir avec une petite fille dans ses bras, il présenta à Kyo sa filleule de 3 ans, qui se nommait Tohru Honda Kuragi Soma. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée, le regard de Kyo eue une étincelle de vie et surtout de joie. Il prit sa filleule dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. La gamine lui un grand sourire, le genre de sourire que leur Tohru leur faisait toujours pour les réconforter. Ce jour là marqua le retour à la vie de Kyo Soma qui fut libéré de sa prison par une petite fille qui lui redonna la flamme pour se reprendre. Mais pour lui, même si la malédiction du clan Soma avait prit fin, une autre avait commencé, il devait vivre sans la femme qu'il aimait mais il vivrait pour voir sa filleule grandir sa filleule.

Owari

Voilà la fin de ce OS, si vous avez sortis les mouchoirs, dites vous que vous êtes pas les seuls, moi même j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce OS, déjà rien qu'en pensant à certaine scène je fondais en larme. J'espère que ce OS vous aura plus, merci de me laisser des reviews je vous répondrais par le système de ffnet.


End file.
